As a rule, spacers for reinforced concrete consist of a base supported on the casing and a connection piece serving for attachment to the reinforcement bar. After the reinforcement for a concrete construction is finished, these spacers are fastened to the reinforcement bars along the outside of the reinforcement, so that the form boards to be positioned will have a preselected distance from the actual reinforcement element.
Such spacers have to meet a series of requirements. On the one hand, they should be cheap from the point of view of the material, as well as the manufacturing; on the other hand they have to be designed so that they can be quickly and securely fastened to the reinforcement rods by the reinforcement specialists, without the danger of their sliding or tilting during pouring.
2. Object of the Invention
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved spacer for reinforcement bars which satisfies the requirements enumerated above and is free from drawbacks of earlier spacers.